


Hamilton Ghost/Human Collage Au

by Iwritefandomstuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefandomstuff/pseuds/Iwritefandomstuff
Summary: Characters from Hamilton an all American musical face the drama and depression of the terrifying adventures of college. Trigger warnings at top of chapter. Very sad and will probably make you cry.18 young adults meet in unlikely ways. Friendship endures and maybe something more.Secrets are kept and bonds are formed.





	1. ~Dorm Plan~

Room 1   
Room # 407  
Floor 40  
Alexander Hamilton   
Lafayette  
-John Laurens-  
Room 2  
Floor 20  
Room # 206  
Theo(dosia) Adams  
Eliza Schyuler   
-James Madison-  
Room 3  
Floor 36  
Room # 369  
John Jay  
James Reynolds  
-Charles Lee-  
Room 4   
Floor 47  
Floor # 477  
John Adams  
Angelica Schyuler  
-Samuel Seabury-  
Room 5   
Floor 24  
Room # 246  
Hercules Mulligan   
Thomas Jefferson  
Room 6  
Floor 16   
Room # 161  
Peggy Schyuler  
George King  
Room 7  
Floor 13  
Room # 134  
Aaron Burr  
Maria Reynolds

Key  
-Ghost-  
Human [living]

Side notes  
*48 floor building*   
*480 rooms*  
*960 students in building*  
*+4 ghosts*  
*=964*


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um  
> chapter 1?

~John Laurens P.O.V~  
I let out a quiet sigh as I listen to the people next door move in. Today is the first day students can move into their dorms at Kings Collage. I was snapped from my thoughts by the sound of the lock clicking open. Quickly making sure that I was invisible I float curiously towards the door. Suddenly the door swings open violently passing right through me. I jump back startled as normally my new "roommate" opens the door slowly. My "roommate" comes into view carrying a tall stack of boxes. I quickly glance him over. He is captivating. Long black hair tied up in a ponytail, a baggy white shirt and some oversized shorts. He has a light caramel brown skin tone and his eyes are a dark brown. The kind that when you look at them in the sunlight they look like melted pools of honey. I hold back a giggle a the sight of his peach fuzz. I float up to the ceiling and "sit". You see I'm a ghost. So I'm dead but I'm not. Ghosts can't touch things like couches and walls or we will pass through them. So we always hover a millimetre above these objects. But we can touch people and animals. Sometimes we can even touch humans items. I creepily watch my "roommate" unpack his stuff. He settles in the room on the right side of the hall. I float into the kitchen and wait. After ten minutes I become visible. Looking over to the clock I note the time. 10:37PM. I switch to solid form and go over to the couch. "Laying" down I close my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

~Lafayette's P.O.V~  
I knock on the door lightly not wanting to barge into my new room. The door swings open aggressively and I see my roommate. He is a head shorter then me, bags under his brown red as if he hasn't slept in days. His hair is a mess and he smells of dying fish. I give a little wave before holding my hand out and saying "Bonjour mon ami je'mappelle Lafayette." He gives a small smile and shakes my hand. "Bonjour Lafyette, je'mappelle Alexander Hamilton. Your my new roommate I presume?". "Oui, nice to meet you Alexander. Can I call you Alex?" I ask stepping inside bringing my one suitcase inside. "Your room is to the left" Alex says pointing me in the correct direction of my room. After ditching my stuff I go explore the dorm. At the end of the hall there is a kitchen and a living room. A small island sits in the middle of the kitchen. I found the bathroom beside Alex's room. I sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. Alex joins me not long after and we soon forget about the Television and talk to each other.


	3. ~Chapter 2~

~Eliza P.O.V~   
The lobby is empty besides the workers, me, and one other girl. I get my keys right after the other girl and we both make our way over to the elevators. When the elevator finally arrives I let the girl enter first. "What floor?" I ask the girl. She replies with a quick "Floor 20 please". I nod and press the floor 20 button. "I'm Elizabeth Schyuler. What's your name?" I announce. "We'll if we're being formal my name is Theodosia Adams. But you can call me Theo!" She replies clearly relaxing. "Call me Eliza! Sooooooooooo. What room are you in?" "Number 206" "OMG same". We arrive at our floor and we exit the elevator. I finally unlock the door and step inside. "Do you want right or left?" "I'll have right!" I nod making my way to the left room. I finish unpacking and move out into the living room.

~James Madison P.O.V~  
Once my two new "roommates" have settled into their dorms, they would not stop talking to each other! All I really wanted was some peace and quiet but NO! They just had to go on and on and on talking about god knows what. After about an hour my ears started to hurt and I moved I to the kitchen. Thinking about my roommates they are quite nice sounding girls. Eliza and her pale skin along with her blue jean dress and black hair with a blue hair bow she was quite a beauty up to modern standards and Theo with her purple shirt and jeans her dark skin tone along with her curly brown hair went together nicely. I don't ship them they are like a BROTP to me. I glance at the time and its already 10:30. John should be here any time now for our daily talk. He had the weirdest way of coming to see me. He would jump off his balcony and free fall a the way to my balcony before stopping his fall and welcoming himself into my house. If he hadn't arrived by 10:40 I start to worry. He always tells me if he is going to not come or be late the day before so I don't worry. When I worry I start to lose control over my powers. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the familiar sound of John arriving on my balcony. I let him in and we move into the broom closet and talk for the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet um so  
> hi  
> um  
> its THeodosia Adams  
> for reasons  
> its still the Theodoisa Burr you know and love  
> but  
> just  
> different last name


	4. ~Chapter 3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James R is very ooc   
> yeet

TRIGGER WARNING  
Death mention!

 

~James Reynolds P.O.V~  
I wave goodbye to my beloved sister Maria as she steps off at floor 13. The ride up the elevator seems a lot longer without her company to keep me busy. Finally, the elevator stops off at floor 36. As I open my dorm door I am greeted with a wonderful surprise. "John!" I exclaim. "James!" my best friend John shrieks with joy. "OMG! we're roomies!" "I know isn't this amazing!" I nearly scream my head off. I gasp gratefully, "I was so worried I would be with a stranger." "omg me too. But like I got youuuuuuuu" "John that's gay" "coming from you, honestly?"I groan and flop down on the living room couch. John drops down beside me with a loud BUUURRPP! "John that's disgusting, I know you can do better than that! But you still can't beat ME! BBBUUUURRRRPPPP!!!!" A voice that is neither John's nor mine says "You're both weak, you disgraceful little children! BBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!!!" " What in the world!" I screech like a little child.

~Charles Lee P.O.V~  
"You're both weak, you disgraceful little children! BBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!!!" I say " What in the world!" The one called James screeches like a little child. "Oh crap" I mutter to myself. I become visible and wave to the boys letting out a small "Hi" escape from my mouth. "Umm, hehehe?" I squeak. "OMG! We have a floaty thing, er, that's um transparent in our room!! And its sitting on our COFEE TABLE!!!" James wails. The man John seems to snap out of his awe and turns to his friend, "I think the proper term is GHOST!" I sigh at James, "a) yes, I'm a ghost. b) I'm not an "it" I'm a "he" and c) I SOOO BEAT YOU AT BURPING!!!! SUCKERS!!LOL!" "oh wow so your a ghost. Like a real life ghost" John Jay says staring right at me. "Yes. I am a real life ghost. Even got the dramatic death and all." "Soo, how did you "dramatically die" then?" John pries at me. "Ummm, doesn't matter." I mutter. "Yeah, you said you had a "big, dramatic death" and all. So how'd it happen?" James catches on to what John is getting at. "We're your friends, right?" AAAAGGGGHHHH! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO PUT ME ON A BAD SPOTLIGHT!!! NUUU! "Look, yes I'm your friend and all, but that's private! Ok?" "No. Not ok! we want to know!" John cries. "Please! Please! Please?" "Wwwhhaayyy not! We want to know!!" at least James is getting better at figuring out what's going on. "FINE! I shout. I was just going to the bank to trade some coins for bills when it happened." I close my eyes to try to remember better. "I was at the front when the window got smashed in and a robber came in. He told everyone to get on the floor with our hands on our hands. I was a little slow to realize what was going on when suddenly the first bullet hit me in the arm. It just grazed me and so I started to get down when he yelled at me not to move and then shot me again in a fatal spot." I finish and take a huge breath. They stare at me with newfound wonder. "Oh" is all they say together in a small voice.


	5. ~Chapter 4~

~Angelica Schyuler P.O.V~  
I didn't get a chance to see Eliza off because she ditched us outside and ran off with some girl. Like OMG!! REALLY?? WE'RE YOUR FREAKING FAMILY!! LIKE REALLY, FAMILY VS RANDOS!! ELIZABETH SCHUYLER!! YOU LITTLE- I'm cut off by my little sister Peggy, who asks " Angie, are you ok? You look like you're going to slap someone! Or explode! OR BOTH!!" "I'm not going to slap you. Unless you ditch me! So, coffee at four?" Peggy looks at me funny. "Umm, yeah! See you!" As I get into the elevator and she waits behind. Floor 47?? Really??? Out of all the floors I got the second from the top!!?? I open the door slowly and see a boy sitting on the couch. "Hi! Are you my roommate? Your room is the one in the right because I want to be close to the BATHROOM!!!" "ok?" I frown at him. Why does my roomie have to be so energetic and annoying??!! And why is he obsessed with the BATHROOM!!? "Hey, you wanna come for coffee with me and my youngest sister Peggy at four?!" "tHaT sounds awesome!!" he screams. The two hours pass by slowly. Finally we get to the coffee shop and Peggy is waiting there with her roomie. We all order a hot drink and a donut with sprinkles. We all talk, and I guess John isn't so bad. He's pretty cool, but I'm not telling him that EVER! We all walk back to the dorm building together. Peggy and her roomie, George King get off and John and I ride the rest if the way chatting about the latest fashions, both boy and girl. When we get to our room, we step in to find a pale blue-ish boy in the back of our couch. It sounds like he's... acting?

-3rd PERSON!!-

Samuel Seabury hovers a millimetre above the couch in solid form, practicing for the play he would have been in if he hadn't died. "HEAR YE, HEAR YE!!" he bellows. A huge smile on his face. His bubbly enthusiastic and not so bubbly enthusiastic roommates burst into the room, startling Samuel. Samuel jumps back, losing his footing and landing soundlessly right above the floor after his roomies noticed him. "ARE YOU OK??!" screeched the overly excited roomie. "What happened?" the grumpy one asked him as she reached for his arm. However, since he was a ghost, her hand passed right through it. "OMG!" she screamed. Panicked, Samuel turned himself invisible and scrambled away. "Where did he go?" the bubbly one asked. "I don't know! But his arm was so weird! it made me feel... cold."


	6. ~Chapter 5~

~Thomas Jefferson P.O.V~  
I groan after reaching the top of the stairs. I regret taking the stairs the moment I started walking. I finally reach the top of the stairs my leg aching. I flop down onto the ground and groan in pain. I suddenly hear the elevator DING and someone walks out. "Um..... You okay man?" The guy asks. I look up at the person who decided that I shouldn't be laying here on the floor. He's kinda cute. "Oh I'm just great thanks for asking" I say sarcastically. "You want me to take you to your room?" He asks kindly. "Yes please. It's #246" "I see. Well I'm Hercules Mulligan" "Thomas Jefferson". "Your my roomie" he says gently picking me up. "Well this just got a lot more awkward." I state. He nods in agreement opening the door. "What room do you want?" "Whatever one is closest to the bathroom please kind sir." "Your wish is my command King Thomas" Herc says with a joking wink. He sets me down on the bed and sits down at the end. "Soooo. Why were you laying there on the ground?" He asks. Oh of course he asks that question. I sigh before replying "When I was younger about 6 years old I was climbing a tree with my brother and I fell out and well in summary I broke my leg and it never healed properly". "Wow that sucks man. So you took the stairs and your leg gave you a hard time. So you lay on the ground." I nod. "Can I meet your brother?" He asks oblivious to what he was asking. "Go kill yourself." I reply blankly. "What??! Thomas that was the most random and cruel thing you could ever say to anyone. Why?!" "My brother is dead" I say trying to hold back the tears. "Oh I'm sorry man. But if he were anything like you he would have been amazing." "He was French" I state randomly after sitting in silence for about 5 minuets. "Oh French cool. I'm originally from Ireland." I opened up to him and we talked late into the night. For the first time after my brothers death I didn't feel alone.


	7. ~Chapter 6~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George is ooc too
> 
> everyone is a bit ooc  
> just roll with it

~George King P.O.V~  
I bounce on the bed giggling. Why is this so fun. I was so caught up in my own fun that I didn't even notice someone enter the room. "Um Hello! May I join you? I'm Peggy by the way!" "Sure! I'm George!" I move over to make room for Peggy. She begins to bounce up and down the strands of hair around her face flying everywhere. I join in on the bouncing. After a while I remember a song! I take Peggy's heads in mine and start singing "The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers are wonderful things!" Peggy joins in "Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out a springs!" After singing that song about 17 times more we collapse onto the bed. "Hey George. Two things. Well three actually. 1. Want to join me and my sister for coffee at 4? 2. We should move the desk out of one room and bring the beds into one then we can always have sleepovers! 3. You. Are. Amazing!" "1. Sure!! 2. Yes! We could move your bed! 3. You are too!" The two of us move my desk out of my room and into the hall. Then we move Peggy's bed into my room with some difficulty but we managed. We remade her bed and out my desk into Peggy's old room. Before we knew it it was four! I met Angelica and John Adams! We all got coffee and a donut with sprinkles. After that I went off to buy some things for dinner tonight. Peggy went back to the room for some rest. The rest if the day with Peggy was one of the best days of my life!


	8. ~Chapter 7~

-Aaron Burr-   
I step out of the elevator after the short ride and grumpily storm over to my room. I roll my eyes. So I HAVE to share a room? As I open the door, I groan even more because I'm rooming with a GIRL!! UUGGHHH!! This SUCKS! I really just need a little peace and quiet and this girl is probably gonna just blab herself out of existence. Then again if she didn't exist that would be GREAT! She's perched on the couch in the Spider-Man pose with a flowy, wavy red crop top. Seriously? A CROP TOP!? Ugh! And blue jeans. Like I'm gonna survive this!! Set glances my way, then turns back to the window and shrinks down into her knees. The left room door is cracked open so I head to the right and start unpacking my bags. When I come out, my roomie is crouched in a upper tiny ball at the kitchen table with a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese and ketchup. A plate of the sausages that my best friend James Madison used to make me sits at the other end of the table in front of the only empty chair. I blink back tears, remembering the dreadful day when James got so sick. His weak immune system was no help and he never woke up from that night in the hospital. "I heard you liked those type of sausages." My roommate whispers. I nod, my throat clogged up. I try to swallow the lump, but when I try to it brings tears. "It's ok, you don't have to hide from me." She says. The drips of hot water slip down my cheeks before I know what's happening. "You can tell me," she says. I nod, wipe my tears, take a breath and tell her what I thought I couldn't tell anyone. She's a good listener and when I'm done she gently comforts me and tells me it's all ok. I guess sometimes its best to not make assumptions. Because this girl is really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you everyone was a bit ooc


	9. ~Chapter 8~

-Lafyette P.O.V.-   
When I wake up its the sound of a loud bell that nearly makes me scream like a chicken. "Aaannndd... that's the breakfast bell." I hear Alex mutter. We all head down to the lobby which has been set up like the eating room in a hotel. "Why do we have to eat breakfast together?" I ask Alex. "So we can know even more people before school actually starts." "Oh, ok." we sit at a table with an energetic, young girl and boy who seem to be getting along   
great as well as another older energetic boy and a grumpy girl who seems like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. The four seem to know each other already and seem to get along fine! with no fighting. After three croissants (I love a taste of home) I tell Alex, "I'm going back to the room. I'll see you up there." Alex seems to be enjoying his pancakes and just nods without looking up. I get back to the room to watch T.V. but when I go to sit on the couch I notice a weird rando sleeping there. "What in the world!?" I cry. "Ahhh!" The rando screams and promptly rolls onto the coffee table. "Are you a ghost? why are you in my room?" he replies, "Technically, it's my room, I was here first, so there. And second, my name is John Laurens." he has poofy hair and is wearing a slightly too big and ha a couple turtles on it. He is wearing sweats and is pretending that he didn't bump into the coffee mug I put on the table that morning. "Listen," John says "you can't tell your friend I'm here. You're not supposed to know either that was just an accident! Lease don't reveal my secret!" I sight and say, "your secret is safe with me." We sat down together to have some quality T.V. time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i cant write
> 
> the better chapters are written by my cousin  
> rip me  
> yeet  
> she can write  
> i cant


	10. ~Chapter 9~

~Eliza Schuyler P.O.V~  
TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY WENDY'S

Theo was locking the door behind us when Angelica comes storming down the hall. "ELIZABETH SCHUYLER I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXUSE-" Angie says storming down the hall before she cut herself off in the middle of a sentence hand raised to slap me. Theo had turned around I step back and look at the two. Theo is looking at Angie like she is the weirdest thing she has ever seen and Angie is gawking at Theo. It's funny to see Angelica Schuyler in love and gawking at someone. I giggle to myself before speaking "Angie this is Theo my roommate. Theo this is Angie my sister." "Angelica Schuyler" Angie says holding her hand out. "Theodosia Adams." Theo replies shaking her hand. "Wait Adams..... Like John Adams?" "Yes why.?" "Oh it's just John is my roommate" "jOhN iS mY yOuNgEr BrOtHeR". I decide to cut in. "Okay Idk. Know what's happening but this can continue later after class. Oaky girls?" I interrupt the two with that statement. "Okay" they say in unison. "I ship it" i mutter under my breath so only I can hear.

Class was okay. Mr. Washington is nice but I really like Mrs. Washington. She is the like best. I invite Angie over to watch movies with Theo and I. Settling down on the couch the three of us eat popcorn and watch movies until Angie has to leave and Theo and I head off to bed.


	12. ~Chapter 11~

-John Adams P.O.V-  
After the long nights sleep, I'm so relieved when the breakfast bell rings. Angelica and I head down together and we meet up with Peggy and George on the way down. The four of us get in line telling each other about what happened after we parted in company. Angie and I promised we wouldn't tell about the pale actor boy in our room, so we made up something about watching some TV and then talking before bed. We find an empty table. I have "eggo" waffles with fruit creating a happy face on it. Then I douse it in raspberry syrup and start shoving it down my happy throat. I'm so jubilant when a French guy with neat pulled back hair and a guy who looks like he hasn't slept for ages joins us at our table. The French dude eats three croissants and then leaves, but the sleepy guy is to busy eating pancakes sleepily to really care. We all talk and I find out that sleepy's name is Alex and French's name is Lafayette. We all talk and then Angie signals to me that we have to leave to get back to our room.

When we get back to the safely of our "haunted" room, Angie turns to me and whispers, "We need to find that ghost again!" "Ok! We need to figure out how to get him to come out of the shadows." I'm so excited to be looking for a ghost with my friend! School is AWESOME!!! "HEY GOAT!! I MEAN GHOST!! COME OUT HERE! WE NEED TO RALK TO YOU!!" I shout happily. "Yeah, that was subtle!" Angie grumbles. I roll my eyes. Does she always wake up in the wrong side of the bed? I mean, I'm just curious but does she have to be such a downer? The world is so bright and sunny!! Not gloomy and dark! Much to both of our surprise we are greeted with the quiet whisper, "You wish to speak to me?"


	13. ~Chapter 12~

-John Jay P.O.V.-  
When the breakfast bell rang, I was to tired to care. I shoved my pillow over my head and blocked the sound from my ears. I try to remember where I am, and then I think about the burping contest last night and now I remember what happened and all about how I came to College. It's weird how fast you can sometimes forget things. They're already outside making our own breakfast, James and Charles. I step out to see the huge stack of pancakes on my plate. I dump nearly the entire bottle of syrup on my stack of pancakes and then swirl way to much whipped cream on top and finished it of with a bowl of fruit salad beside the plate. Charles is an amazing cook, it turns out, and he makes the best pancakes I've EVER tasted. And I've eaten a LOT of pancakes. Snarfing my food down is the easy part, moving afterwords however... yea. Charles is flying through the room yelling "I'm a ghost! Wheeeeeeeee!" over and over again, but I'm not annoyed. This is our day that we're staying home. Along with many others. We watch a lot of TV and then make a little fort and pretend we're stuck in the wilderness. We do a lot of stuff like eating candy and junk and making a mess if the rooms. All in just under two hours. There's a pool on the main floor, so we quickly head over to hang out and go down water slides while Charles yells "Wheeeeeee!' and then we go to the hot tub. Charles turns invisible because there are other people in the hot tub, two girls, one with pale skin and black hair, the other with dark curly hair and a dark-ish skin tone. They seem like your average College students, but still we can trust no one wit Charles's secret.


	14. ~Chapter 13~

~Eliza P.O.V~   
After we finished breakfast Theo and I decide to go swimming. I quickly change into my only swimsuit. A blue and white poka-dot bikini. Theo comes out of the room in a purple to blue ombré one piece. "That looks good in you." I announce upon seeing her. "Same to you. Shall we head off?" Theo replies her cheeks slightly tinged pink. We arrive at the pool to find it mostly deserted. Two boys were there but they spent most of their time on the slide. Theo and I just swim around sloshing water at each other. The boys didn't pay us much attention. After a while I pull myself out of the pool and sit in the edge watching Theo swim. She eventually get out. "Hot tub?" She asks. "hot tub" I agree. I sit down in the tub letting the warm water take over me. Theo just sits with her legs in the water. We sit in silence the only sounds are the boys going down the water slide. Eventually the two boys come over and join us in the hot tub. One of them is so handsome I haut can't help but stare. The cute guys name is John Jay and his friend is Char-James Reynolds. That's how he was introduced at least. I look over to see Theo eyeing the pair suspiciously. She eventually takes me by the arm and basically pulls me out of the hot tub and into the change room. "What was that for?" I ask annoyed. "They are suspicious boys Eliza." Theo replies "How so?" "Well.... There was only two of them. But there was a voice that wasn't either if theirs saying 'weeeeeee' every time they went down the slide." "Yeah so?" "But no one came out of the slide. And not a soul had left or entered since the boys arrived." "I see what your saying but how could you find any that HANDSOME suspicious?!" "Oooh. Eliza has a crushhhhhhhhhh! Who is it?!" "John Jay". Theo squeals. "I ship it!". "Ha!". We head back to the room as Theo pesters me about my crush for the rest of the day.


	15. ~Chapter 14~

~Hercules P.O.V~  
I wake up to the sound of the breakfast bell. Not wanting to have to interact with many humans I make myself some breakfast. Cereal with milk and fresh fruit. Thomas hasn't gotten up yet so I knock on his door. When I don't get a reply I open the door. Thomas is asleep on the bed. Now I could have woken him up nicely but where's the fun in that? I sneak out of his bedroom grab my phone and find the Thomas the train theme song on YouTube. I turn the volume up and press play holding my phone close to Thomas. Thomas jumps up at te loud music playing beside him. I double over laughing before regaining myself. "Good morning my king" I say with a playful wink. "Hello peasant" Thomas replies. "Can I make you any breakfast?" I ask. "I'll just have whatever you had. Now go away I'm going to change." Thomas says playfully shoving me towards the door. "Your wish is my command." I say bowing before closing the door.

Breakfast was made and eaten and we had moved to the couch. I decide to build up the confidence to ask Thomas a question. "Hey Thomas." I say shyly. "Yes Herc?" He replies turning his attention to me. "What happened to your brother? What was he like?" I ask quickly. Thomas takes a deep breath in. "Well he was my twin. But French. H-h-he died in a car crash along with my mother coming to visit me in the hospital." I look at him for a bit before replying. "I know how you feel" "I'm sure you don't" He snaps back at me. "Oh I do. My cousin.....he died. He was more like a brother to me..... James and his stupid weak immune system." Thomas looks up at me. "I guess we aren't so different after all. How long ago did he die?" He asks softly. I think for a bit "Four years ago". Thomas doesn't say anything. He just crawls over and gives me a hug brogue asking softly "Wanna watch TV and sleep the entire day?" "Yeah" I say wrapping my arms around him. The rest of the day was chill spent in silence with only the sound of snoring and the TV.


	16. ~Chapter 15~

(A/N Um hi! So this chapter is based off an irl experience. Ummm also sorry if the first 7ish chapters suck I wrote them with my cousin at like 11PM-4AM so sorry)

~3rd PERSON~  
George and Peggy finish breakfast with Angelica and John Adams we heard back to the room. George sat and watched TV well Peggy had her classes. Peggy returned right before the lunch break for the entire school. "gEoRgE!" She exclaims busting the door down. "Hmmm" George replies turning his head away from the TV. "We are going to McDonalds" Peggy declares. "YAY!" George exclaims jumping off the couch. The pair makes their way to the McDonalds. In the parking lot George points out a fat raven. "It's a fat McDonalds raven!" Peggy says through giggles. The pair heads inside and order food. Sitting down they turn their attention to the TV. It's proceeds to show a silly episode about slide and swing safety. ((McDs TV's don't have sounds btw. So subtitles are the thing)). Then Paw Patrol came on. The pair quickly finished their food before watching Paw Patrol and laughing. The show ended and the two headed back to the doom. As soon as Peggy sat down on the couch George started to tickle her. "gEoRgEEEEEEEEE STAHP" Peggy screamed out laughing. Peggy squirmed and kicked but George would not stop. George eventually stopped when Peggy kicked him in the face. "Ow" George said rubbing his face where Peggy kicked him "That's what you get for tickling me!". They sit in silence in till Peggy asks "Wanna go bust down my sisters door?". "Yes" George declares getting up. The two head out the door discussing what sister they should go annoy.


	17. ~Chapter 16~

~Samuel Seabury P.O.V~  
"You wish to speak to me?" I whisper out to my roommates. A gasp from John Adams. "OH MY GOSH YOU REPLIED WOW" He exclaims loudly and I flinch at his loud voice. "Yes I did. Why do wish to speak to me". "Well you seem pretty cool. ALSO your we're in our dorm so some questions are raised." Angelica states. "O-oh okay" I reply shyly. "So ask away I guess". "Okay okay okay so what are you?" John asks. "I'm a ghost". "Where are you?" Angelica asks. I let out a sigh before becoming visible "Behind you" I state. I watch them turn around quickly and take a look at me. "Woah" they both state at te same time. "You are so cuteeeeeee!" John yells loudly and I flinch at the sound. Angelica elbows John before asking "Why didn't you make a sound when you fell off the couch yesterday? Also what's your hair colour?". "Um okay so if I hit the ground I would fall through no matter what form I'm in. And my hair colour? Can you not see it-Ohhhh" I change to my solid form the colour to my body returning. "Woaaaahhhhhhh" John says again. "What's your name?" John asks. "Samuel Seabury? But please call me Sam. And your names?". "Angelica Schuyler. But call me Angie or Ang!" Angie says. John replies quickly "John Adams!" Suddenly the door busts open and a girl and boy bust in. "ANGIEEEEEEE" the girl yells. I was in too much shock to even attempt to change forms. "I brought George btw" she adds. "Peggy! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Angie asks startled. "Why I'm visiting my oldest sister. Peggy says a matter of factly. The boy named George points at me. "Pegs who is that?" Peggy looks my direction and I finally processed what was happening. CrAp! "I do not know George. Angie who is that" Ang trying to hide the fact points to John. "That is John. Pegs you met him before. Same with you George." "OH I know who John is I'm talking about that Orange haired kid behind you" Peggy says hands on her hips. "Oh um that's......ehhhh" Ang says wrote whispering to me and John "What do we tell them?". I sigh "Just tell them who I am". "That's Sam!" Ang states staring rift at her sister. Peggy raises her eyebrow and Ang clear wanting more info. "A-and he's a" she takes a deep breath. I quickly change into my visible but not solid form. "HE'S A GHOST!" John exclaims quickly. "He's a what?" George asks. "I'm a ghost" I say stepping through the two my colour gone. "Whaaaat" Peggy says. "Wait your dead?!" She then exclaims. "How did you die?" George asks quietly blush rising on his face. "GEORGE!" Peggy yells turning to George. I flinch at her loud voice. John and Ang seem to notice and they step forward pulling me into a protective hug. "It's fine. I had to tell eventually. So now might be a good time."

TRIGGER WARNING   
DEATH MENTION!!!!

Taking I deep breath I start my story. "It was during the play was in. I was doing my favourite part when-when a-a-a stage light "fell" on me and I died from damage. I swear it was murder." I add the last part under my breath. I close my eyes trying to steady my breath and stop the tears when suddenly two more arms are wrapped around me. I let out a slight gasp and open my eyes. All I can see is very light blonde curls. I can feel all the arms wrap tighter around me and I let the tears fall. We just all stand there me crying everyone hugging me. Peggy and George leave after a while. After breaking out of the hug from my roomies I flop down onto the couch and sigh. "I think I'm in love guys." I declare. "I swear if you have a thing for my sister you will die a second death" Ang says right after. "No. It's George. He's just so handsome, and smells like heaven. Also I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" Sleep was peaceful that night for me.

 

((713 WORDS WOW  
Please don't expect any more chapters this long.   
Lets go over some ghost things!  
Ghosts have 4 forms  
Invisible-cant be seen by humans or ghosts no matter what  
G-Visible- visible only to ghosts(no colour)  
Visible- can be seen by ghosts and humans but have no colour on their body {can come in contact with humans}  
Solid-visible to everyone and everything{even cameras}. Have colour and can come in contact with humans and animals

Ghosts can't touch floors couches walls and so on. Only humans other ghosts and animals in some forms. They hover 1 millimetre above couches tables chairs walls ceilings floor so on so on.   
Ily all))


	18. ~Chapter 17~

A WILD ONE MONTH TIMESKIP HAS APPEARED *le gasp*   
Trigger Waring  
Alex is a dumb person and thinks someone going to kill themselves soooo YE

~3rd person P.O.V~  
John stood on the balcony in solid form knowing Laf would be home soon. He always said goodbye to him before going to visit James. Bored John climbed onto the railing. Alex got out of class early. Swinging open the door he looked over to the balcony. SOMEONE WAS STANDING ON IT. Alex was mad so he made his way over. The person climbed onto the railing and it hit Alex. This man was going to kill themselves. "Hey! What are you'd doing?" Alex says opening the door. John turns startled by the sudden voice. "Don't do it man. It's not worth it" Alex says before rambling off on why he shouldn't. Alex realizes that his talking wasn't working so he would have to pull the man off the railing. Making his way towards John he reaches out his arm. John didn't want to come in contact with this adorable human so he took a step back. Alexis watched the man step backwards and fall. "NO!" He screams out reaching an arm out. Alex falls to the ground crying. Laf arrives at the dorm. He makes his way over to the balcony. He finds Alex in the ground crying. "Alex mon ami what's wrong?" "S-s-some g-g-guy j-j-just jumped o-o-off the the the balcony." Alex stutters out. Lafputs on his fake smile. "Alex mon ami look at me" he says his fame smile never falling from his face. Alex looks up at the Frenchman. "W-w-what?". Laf turns and leans over the balcony. "John mon ami can you come out please!" He calls down. Alex looks at Laf a confused look on his face. John floats up sitting criss-cross arms folded across his chest. "W-w-what?" Alex  
exclaims. "Hi" Johns says waving at Alex. "I'm John. You must be Alexander" "H-how?!" "I'm dead Alexander. I'm a ghost. Now if you don't mind Laf can catch you up as I need to visit James. Goodbye" John says before dropping down to James room tears rolling down his cheeks.

MEANWHILE  
~James P.O.V~   
I hover above the back of the couch watching my roommates silently. My coughing fits have gotten worse as we approach the day. I hated that day. No rest, just non-stop coughing. The ringing in my ears. The lingering smell. Throwing up the nonexistent food. John always spent the day with me. Whenever I cough I become visible. I hate that part. I just wish I could see my cousin again. Hercules. I'm so sorry. Suddenly I feel a coughing fit come on. Crap no. I start hacking and gasping for air. I feel myself being forced to become visible. Immediately my roomies turn and look in my direction. I just keep coughing and coughing. "Are you okay?!" Eliza asks worried well Theo looks at me like I killed someone. After about an minute of my coughing and them starting my lungs are at rest. "Who are you?" Theo asks immediately "Oh um. I'm James Madison". "Why are you here?" "I live here." "No you don't we do" "I've been here longer" Theo and I bicker back and fourth. "What are you?" Eliza asks randomly cocking her head to the side. "O-o-oh. I-I-I'm a ghost" I stutter out. Dammit James talk like a normal person. "A ghost?" Eliza asks "yes a ghost. And I'm not telling you why I'm dead either." "O-oh okay James" Theo stutters out "Can we all be friends?" Eliza asks with a friendly smile. I quickly nod my head yes. "Can we take you out tomorrow?" Theo asks. "Sure I guess" I reply not thinking. "What time is it." I ask. Eliza replays with the time and I realize John should be here soon. "Um hey so I'm sorry but I have to go for now do bye" I say before going over to the kitchen. John comes down a little late and it looks like he had been crying. "J-j-jem." He stutters out. "A-Alex found out". I run right to John a hug him "Eliza and Theo found out. It's okay. Your going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen I promise" I say before I have a coughing fit. "Let me introduce you to my roommates"I day leading John towards the couch "Eliza, Theo. this is my friend John Laurens."


	19. ~Chapter 18~

Time had just brought everyone into the same spot. "JAMES?!" John Jay yells loudly at the sight of who he thought was James. James.M snaps his head around eyes wide with shock before realizing that his only friend John Jay hadn't seen him. John ran and jumped up onto who he thought was James' body. He was rambling "James they told me you were dead, do you still get sick often, you've gotten so tall and....". Hercules tensed up at the sound of his cousin's name being called but he kept on walking. Only when a body latched onto his, did he break down. Thomas pried the man off Herc. "Care to explain why you called my peasant by his DEAD cousin's name then rambled off about him. "T-t-that's n-not James?" The man stutters out. Herc shakes his head and sits down beside the man. "Thanks, Thomas" Herc says before turning to the other man talking about his cousin.

Eliza and Theo felt the air get tense in the area James was in. "James are you okay." Eliza whispers right away. "No.." James barely manages to say

Laf was confused in what was happening here. Yelling, death, and then Thomas? But Thomas is dead. "Thomas......?" Laf calls out his French accent thicc. Thomas' head snaps around at the sound of his name in such a heavy accent. "Laf?" He calls out his Virginian accent strong. "THOMASHOLYCRAPOHMYGOSHITSYOU!" Laf calls out running towards him. "They told me you were dead" Thomas mutters out. "As they did to me" Laf replies. Herc is looking at Thomas happy tears in his eyes. "Ah." Thomas says remembering his friend in the ground. He hold out a hand and Hercules takes it not hesitating to say "Now you didn't have to do that my king" "Maybe I did peasant". Thomas snaps back. "My king?" Lafayette says raising an eyebrow at his brother pain visible in his eyes. John looks over to Hercules "Hey man um sorry for mistaking you for someone else. You seem pretty cool. Would you like to hang out with me and my friends sometime?". Herc nods smiling "all is forgiven"

LOL IT ME YOUR AUTHOR(the bad one) HI  
HAVE AN UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi  
> its me 
> 
> so  
> fast updates
> 
> um  
> no promise when the next update will be  
> sorry  
> um  
> 3 weeks max till i update
> 
> if you have an idea on what i could do next send it to me bc im helpless without my cousin here to help


End file.
